warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Far From the Skies/Chapter 9
Shadepaw’s ear twitched. She was checking the border of SkyClan and DarkClan. Everything seemed to be safe. No prying eyes watching, not a soul listening to her every move. Her ear perked up as she caught the distinct scent of a cat. A leaf bush rustled to the front of her, as her heartbeat quickened. She turned around quickly and sprinted through the camp. ‘I need to warn the others! It might be too late even now!’ Shadepaw thought. She barged in the leader window, seeing Moonstar and Glowfeather organizing patrol changes for the next moon. Shadepaw cut Glowfeather off. “I have urgent news.” Shadepaw quickly but firmly told both of them what she witnessed. Moonstar got up and ran faster than Shadepaw thought she could to the Highrock. “May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the highrock.” she announced clearly. Almost all of the cats gathered down in a crowd. “Shadepaw smelt a DarkClan scent too close to our clan. We now ask all of you to brace for imminent attack.” The crowd started to talk in loud whispers about the news. They were silenced by Moonstar. “Glowfeather will send extra patrols in the case a group does attack. If they try to attack, try to get a reason out of them.” Moonstar stepped down from the highrock. Glowfeather approached Shadepaw. “You will be a leader of a patrol. The others in the patrol are Frostash, Mosspaw, and Streampaw.” As she said that, Frostash, Mosspaw, and Streampaw came towards them. “We should go.” Frostash meowed. The cats left the area and started to patrol the borders. “Should we split up?” Frostash asked. “No, we were put together for a reason.” Shadepaw answered. Frostash scowled. Streampaw looked over at Frostash. "Relax, Frostash. You go on enough alone patrols already." Mosspaw twitched his ear. "I hope this i-is over s-s-oon." he mumbled. Shadepaw noticed some fresh DarkClan scent. "I think they might be coming, very soon." she gulped. "What should we do?" Streampaw asked. "W-we should a-alert M-moonstar, right away." Mosspaw mewed. Frostash dashed off to tell Moonstar. Shadepaw shot a look at Frostash. "I don't like his attitude too much, he seems like he doesn't like to be around anyone." Streampaw started to laugh a bit. "Don't worry, Frostash is like that. I'm sure you will get used to it." Just after Mosspaw was ambushed by a pale ginger cat. Streampaw gasped. "They are coming!" she yelped. Frostash and Blackstorm came rushing over. "Mosspaw!" Frostash screeched. He jumped onto Sandfall, the pale ginger cat. "Attack!" Lillystar echoed. ---- Wolfclaw was outside of the DarkClan camp, he was watching the DarkClan cats leaving. "I hope we win." he muttered to himself, "We need to get rid of those mouse-brains." He then realized only a few were going, wouldn't there have been more? "I need to go and help." he mumbled. he dashed over too where they were. Deathfeather turned his head. "Why are you coming? I thought you said you were going to stay!" he asked harshly. Wolfclaw's ears twitched. "I changed my mind." he answered. Wolfclaw dashed into the SkyClan camp, and dashed to the nursery. He looked around quickly, 'Why is there a small version of Shadepaw in the nursery?' he thought to himself. He then realized, maybe they were Shadepaw's kits! He quickly grabbed the kits by their scruffs, and before any queen or warrior could attack him, he escaped. He stopped near a tree stump, and unsheathed his claws. He grinned, "Stop, screeching kits, it will be over soon." He was about to strike at Scorchkit's belly when Shadepaw pushed him out of the way. "Don't hurt the kits!" she hissed. Wolfclaw felt a pain in his chest, as he blacked out. ---- Shadepaw gave the kits to Blackstorm. "Please make sure they are safe." Shadepaw mewed. Blackstorm nodded, and she ran off. Shadepaw turned arround and suddenly Amberpaw slashed her back. "Amberpaw!" she gasped, "What are you doing?!" Amberpaw licked her paws. "I joined DarkClan along with Wolfclaw." she answered. 'So thats why Wolfclaw was going to attack the kits,' Shadepaw thought. "Why did you do that?!" Shadepaw asked. Amberpaw flicked her tail to Wolfclaw, "I don't know, Wolfclaw said we were going to join DarkClan." she hissed. "But that's mouse-brained!" Shadepaw argued. "There should've been no reason to leave!" Amberpaw smirked, "Well, the past was the past, and you're going to lose." Amberpaw pounced onto Shadepaw, and grabbed onto her leg. Shadepaw noticed that Amberpaw was a lot bigger, 'Maybe I could pounce on her back and not let go,' she thought. She struggled out of Amberpaw's grip and pounced on her back. Amberpaw looked behind her. "Where did she g- oh she is on my back." Shadepaw raked her claws on Amberpaw's back before being shaken off. Amberpaw sprinted back to the DarkClan camp when she felt blood on her back. ---- "Retreat DarkClan! Retreat!" Lillystar screeched. Wolfclaw woke up under the same tree he fainted under. He rose up and started padding away from SkyClan territory, 'This wasn't how I would've wanted to end up like,' he thought. He had gone back and licked his wounds in the Medicine Cat den. Amberpaw entered the den with some herbs. "Since when were you the medicine cat?" Wolfclaw joked. "He asked me to get some herbs since he doesn't have a apprentice yet." Amberpaw answered, as she dropped some comfrey root and cobwebs near him. "Does your chest feel okay?" Amberpaw asked. Wolfclaw shrugged. "I guess so, but it's hurting a bit." Amberpaw put some cobwebs on Wolfclaw's bleeding chest wound. "Just wait a bit and it might stop bleeding." Amberpaw mewed. "Thanks," Wolfclaw rasped. "Maybe one day you would be a medicine cat." Amberpaw shook her head. "I don't want to be treating sick kits all day. I'd rather be a warrior and fight." she argued. Wolfclaw rolled his eyes. "If you say so." he joked. <- Chapter 8 Chapter 10 ->